The present invention relates to an electric motor with a first motor part, a second motor part, which interacts magnetically with the first motor part and with respect to which the first motor part is capable of being moved in two opposite movement directions, and a cooling system, which is fitted to the first motor part and which has a cooling medium for cooling at least the first motor part. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a corresponding method for cooling an electric motor.
Electric motors are provided with cooling systems in order to increase utilization. In this case, not only the stationary part of the motor but also the moving part is intended to be cooled. In the case of a rotary motor this is the rotor, and in the case of a linear motor this is generally the primary part.
Cooling with liquids is significantly more efficient than cooling with air or other gases. The cooling medium respectively used is delivered, for example, with the aid of a fan or a feed wheel through cooling pipes of the cooling system. In this case, a choice is also made between internal or external ventilation. In the latter case, the power of the motor is not used for ventilation purposes.
Other possibilities for heat removal consist in the utilization of pure convection or radiation. Furthermore, so-called heat pipes and thermopipes are also used for heat removal.
Precisely in the case of the moving parts of the motor, however, it is difficult to attach or connect the respective cooling equipment. Cooling of the moving part of the motor is therefore often dispensed with, which means losses in terms of power, however.